Quest to Glacial Break
by Seren Luna
Summary: Ali, Twifox and their exceeds have been enslaved for years by Reapers Eye, a dark guild. After Fairy Tail saves them Ali can finally go find their old home and retrieve a ring left behind by her mother. Unfortunately she needs help and asks Fairy Tail for it. They agree, providing she and her friends join Fairy Tail first. Their destination? Glacial Break, halfway across Fiore.
1. Chapter 1: Enslaved

Hi reader!

My pseudonym is Seren Luna on this site and I am a huge fan of Fairy Tail!

Lately me and my friend have been experimenting with our own OC's and I thought it would be fun to write their adventures on here, so this is born!

I pretty much have the story planned out! It sounds good to me, so I'm starting with this.

I'm a novice writer, I haven't posted a Fanfiction yet though so I am a bit new at this.

Feel free to give me some tips.

Enjoy!

* * *

The magic flows through my veins as I prepare a spell. It was a new one and although powerful, it was one of those which needed to be charged up in order to be effective. I close my eyes and breathe deeply as I fight to keep the magic stable.

"Keep it up Ali! You almost have enough," I hear words of encouragement from voices to my right. I grit my teeth as I fight the urge to yell at them to shut up. My magic wavers slightly, sending out a wave of frigid wind. I had enough to properly use the spell. I opened my eyes.

" **Ice Dragon's Jagged Storm**!" I scream, pushing the magic out into the air in front of me, calling tens of thousands of jagged shards of ice whirling through the large open area. I kept the spell up, calling out more and more ice shards until I was assured that all of the wooden targets in front of me were completely and utterly decimated. I stand there for a minute, catching my breath.

"Ali! That was awesome! You've got to try it out next time we have to fight someone!" an overly energetic voice shouts. I look up and grin at her.

"I probably will, looks like it's more effective against larger groups though, it would just be a waste of magic against fewer opponents," I point out as I stretch my back. Sighing in satisfaction as it cracks.

"Yeah well you almost hit us with a few, you need to work on controlling it more often, otherwise you may harm your allies in the midst of battle," a feminine voice pipes up beside my head. I whip my head around sharply, and face my flying Exceed companion of fourteen years.

"Yeah, well I think that you were standing to close," I say as I glare playfully. "Seriously though Gwen, you need to stand back; I hadn't tried out that spell beforehand and I had no idea what would happen," she sighs and fly's away somewhere.

I walk over to my water bottle and crack it open, it's contents nicely chilled from my earlier spell. I smirk, well at the very least it would be a nice spell to have on a warm day.

"Ali! Get over here, I have something to show you!" I turn around and am greeted with the sight of my best friend (of my species) waving over at me from the entrance to the training area. I clip my water bottle on to my belt and follow as she runs away, her skirt bouncing with each step.

"Oi! Twifox, wait up! I just cast a spell that took up at least a quarter of my magical energy," I shout as I start running. I groan as she speeds up. How the heck does she even run in that dress? I frown as she suddenly disappears, dropping down out of sight. No way in Fiore am I jumping down there with her. I groan and stop before the hole in the path, stomping my foot. Frost forms around my footprint and quickly melts back into the ground.

"Fine! It better be something good!" I shout as I jump down. Darkness engulfs me and I close my eyes, relying on my enhanced hearing and smell to guide me through the maze of tunnels which she had obviously been making even while I was training above ground. I hear a giggle from deep inside the tunnels, echoing through the maze.

"Well if that's what it's going to be like, if it's a game of hide and seek you want, then that's what you'll get!" I say, knowing her keen ears will pick it up eventually. I sighed and walked from side to side, estimating how much space I had in the tunnel. Knowing Twifox, she would have used her half-dragon form so there would be just enough space for me to use mine. I grinned, keeping up the human illusion was sapping my magic anyway.

"Hurry up!" I hear from somewhere behind me. I concentrate and release the magic holding up the illusion, watching it fall off my body as if I were shedding millions of snowflakes from my skin. Scales of ice appeared along my arms and legs, and I watched as the illusion shimmered and disappeared in a burst of snowflakes from my tail, leaving a long icy-blue dragon's tail complete with a deadly arrow-shaped shard of ice at the tip. I swished it from side to side in satisfaction. Lastly, I shook my wings out and spread them wide, I sighed in relief as I found I would have more than enough room to fly down here.

"Watch out! I'm coming to get you," I yelled. I faintly heard a snicker from somewhere deep inside the tunnels. I folded my wings and ran towards the snicker, building up speed before I opened my wings rapidly and flapped, keeping parallel with the ground.

"Where is she..." I mutter as I close my eyes and boost my hearing and smell with some magic. I growled in frustration, I couldn't follow her scent as it was everywhere. Literally. She had probably used the time I gave her to overlap the entire maze in order to confuse me. I sighed and focused on my ears, careful to maintain a steady pace with my wings and turning sharply when needed. I felt the tip of my left wing skim the wall and I quickly correct my course, steering into the center.

"I'm down here!" I hear from below me and I dive, following a tunnel downwards. I fold my wings just a bit, no longer flapping but instead using them to hold myself stable in the downward position.

"Over here!" I hear from my left and I unfold one with completely, tilting sideways sharply and then upwards. Speeding up in order to catch up with her. She comes into my sight, hovering with her wings pushing steadily against the air in rapid downbeats. Her tail swishes down and behind her with excitement. As I come closer I see her grinning with her fangs glinting the the small light ray of sunlight from a hole above us.

"You'll never guess what I found up there! There's a lot of people like us when we put up our illusions!" she says excitedly. Now that, piqued my curiosity. We've been living in the area for ten or so years and nobody has ever come up here. Probably because we're so high up in the mountains that nobody actually knows there is anything here, but still, if there's a group of people up here...

"They have magic too!" she continues, cutting off my thoughts. I raise my eyebrows.

"Where are Gwen and Leefit?" I ask, after all, our Exceeds should definitely know about this. Unknown mages wandering through our home? Might be dangerous.

"They're coming right now, I gave them directions!" Twifox answers as she twirls in mid air.

"Alright then, so we wait?" she makes a noise of assent and I sigh.

I reach up to put my hair in a ponytail and tap my fingers against my scale covered cheeks and up the three icy spikes protruding out of my platinum blonde hair. I look down and notice one of the laces on my knee-high boots has come undone and I bring my knee up to my chest, tying the lace back up while keeping myself steady in the air. I sigh and look around the cavern we're in, it's quite large but the walls have the distinct markings that Twifox leaves when she digs. I looked up and down, beginning to feel claustrophobic. It wasn't like I had a huge phobia of confined spaces, I just didn't like not being able to fly high than the roof. As an Ice Dragon Slayer, I had always been partial to cold places and other than snowy mountains or frozen lakes, when I flew up high I loved the gradual freezing of the air around me.

Twifox was the exact opposite, we had always been together, I could count on two hands the number of days we'd been apart for. Yet she loved being underground and actually had a fear of heights; surprising considering her heritage, half dragon and all...

I've never really bothered to wonder about that. We've always just sort of accepted it and learned to mask our wings, tails, scales and any other markings on our bodies with illusion magic. Of course, it was easier for me because I'd always had an enormous amount of magical energy, unlike Twifox who for some reason had less; as a result she wore a shawl covering her back and a knee length skirt while her sleeves covered her talons. Her markings were still there, just smaller than usual as she didn't have enough magic to sustain the full illusion for hours on end like I did.

It was actually our Exceeds who raised us, we've been like a little family since we can remember, they've taught us everything we know. Well, except for our magic. That comes to us naturally, the words to a spell just pop into our heads. Well, for the most part they pop into my head, I have quite a few spells that I can use to fight and imprison people, along with several features that come with being the ice dragon slayer, like freezing stuff. I can't go swimming, the water freezes over the minute I touch it. Which suits us just perfectly as Twifox is afraid of water. Actually she's afraid of a lot of things now that I think about it...

"We're here!" I hear the voice of Gwen and a grumble, which could only belong to Leefit. I grin and turn around to wave the two Exceeds over. Leefit is once again being carried but Gwen, not having functional Aera Magic.

"About time, I didn't even give Ali directions and she got here minutes ago!" Twifox says irritably. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Anyway follow me!" she says and shoots upwards, crashing through the hole of sunlight and widening it so we could get through. We follow her and our blink rapidly as the sun floods my eyes, temporarily blinding me. I close my eyes and land, folding my wings.

"Told you they would be here master!" a rough male voice says behind me. I open my eyes and whip around, whipping my tail to the side so the lethal tip is visible. I see a group of people, all sporting dark clothing and a mark on their bodies shaped like a two wings and a eye.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A particularly tall one speaks up in a deep voice, I frown.

"Are they dragons master?" one asks. The man known as 'master' glares at him and he shrinks down.

"It doesn't matter, they look like great fighters, they would be an asset against those pesky light guilds," the 'master' says. He looks into my eyes and then shifts his gaze to Twifox and the Exceeds. I glare at him, he seems like he would be from one of those dark guilds that people are always going on about.

"What do you say, wold you like to join our guild?" a tall woman wearing a cloak asks us.

"No thank you, we don't really like dark guilds, they're really stupid and too weak for us," Twifox speaks up after a moment of silence. I mentally face-palm, of course she would say something like that. Always one to speak her mind. Yep.

"What did you call us?" a larger, brawnier guy yells angrily, "I'll show you whose weak!"

My eyes widen as he rushes towards us, his fist lit up with magic. I frown, I really didn't want to kill someone today... I'll just freeze them I suppose.

"Come at me then," I say, grinning as I pull back a clawed hand. He pulls back his fist and tries to hit me, missing as I duck away from the fist and scratch him on the inside of his elbow. He looks confused and then his eyes widen in fear as he begins to freeze in place, shivering violently.

"What did you do to me? Stop it! It's c-cold," he says as he fully loses mobility.

The master frowns and I glare at him.

"So, you won't be joining our guild voluntarily then I presume... I guess I'll just have to take the decision away from you then," he sighs and continues, "A shame really, after all, fighters fight best when they have the freedom to make decisions."

He then faces us and I can feel his magic working it's way through the air, surrounding us and keeping us in place. I look behind me and I see the effects of his magic affecting them as well, Twifox's cheerful persona completely gone and a frustrated look on her face as her magic is blocked. I look back to see his mouth beginning to shape the words of a spell.

" **Enslavement: Taking of the Will by Three** "

And then everything goes black.

* * *

Well, how did you like it?

I promise the actual Fairy Tail guild members will be in here next chapter, and I promise there won't be much of a wait!

I really appreciate reviews! Feel free to point out any mistakes I make in here, constructive criticism is always welcome!

Thank you for reading!

-Seren Luna


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Tail?

Hi Reader!

Here's the second chapter, I hope that you enjoy it!

I got a review! I know it isn't much (at all), but seriously, I'm definitely not qualified to be writing stories for people to read yet and I really don't post a lot of my stories for other people to read.

(I get embarrassed really easily.)

So I really hope you enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail obviously... do I really need to tell you this?**

* * *

"Yo! Flame Head, Erza says to pick a job, Lucy needs rent money!" yelled Grey Fullbuster, an Ice-Make Mage of Fairy Tail, with some difficulty seeing as another brawl had recently started and it was getting progressively louder by the minute.

"You do it!" Natsu Dragneel, or 'Flame Head' hollered back, delivering a flaming punch to an unfortunate Mage's gut. Cackling, he jumped over a table and promptly proceeded to continue fighting.

Rolling his eyes, Gray got up off the stool and walked over to the request board. Tapping his chin he looked through the numerous jobs posted, quickly ruling out any performance or cooking-related ones. His eyes scanned over to a request posted near the bottom left of the board. He grinned and pulled the request off the board, waving his hand to alert Erza of his decision.

"I got one! All we've got to do is defeat a Dark guild called Reaper's Eye, should be a piece of cake," Gray told the Titania, earning a approving nod.

"Natsu! Lucy! Wendy! Be at the train station in a half-hour, anyone who's late will be punished accordingly," she said and walked out of the guild. Grinning excitedly, Natsu grabbed Lucy by the hand and dragged her out of the guild, ignoring the girls protests. Wendy skipped off, taking the opportunity to escape her white exceed for once. Gray rolled his eyes and walked over to Mira.

"Another job Gray?" said S-Class Mage asked sweetly, wiping down one of the few intact glasses.

"Yep, Lucy needs rent money again," he replied, passing the request to Mira for the approval stamp. She took it and her eyes widened.

"This should be perfect for you Gray! Rumors have it that there are two Mages, not including the Master, who are super strong. If anyone could take them down it would probably be Team Natsu!" Mira says passing the request back to Gray.

"Right, see you later Mira," Gray shouts over his shoulder, slamming the doors closed behind him. Mira frowns as she recalls having signed that same request several times already, nobody coming back with it completed.

"Master do you think that Team Natsu will be able to complete this job?" Mira asks, handing another mug of beer to the tiny man.

"I'm sure that they'll be just fine Mira," Master replied calmly.

Sighing, she heads to the storage in order to get another barrel of alcohol for Cana.

Half an hour later Team Natsu were calmly boarding the train, all five of them having escaped Erza's punishment. They boarded the train with little difficulty, managing to convince the attendant to give them a private compartment thanks to Natsu's motion sickness.

"Hey Erza, what's the job this time?" Lucy spoke up after about an hour of travel time, Wendy sleeping soundly on her shoulder while pointedly ignoring Natsu's head on her lap, although there was a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I'm not sure. Grey you picked it, explain to us what the job is," Erza said, looking over to said person.

"The person who requested is the mayor of the town, apparently they've been having quite a bit of trouble in their town lately thanks to the Dark guild and need us to take it out," Grey said, checking the request.

"What is the name again, of the Dark guild I mean," Lucy asked, setting down her book.

"Reaper's Eye, personally, I hadn't heard of them before this but Mira said the request had been taken quite a few times but not completed," Gray said, shrugging. Erza and Lucy frowned, trying to remember if they'd heard of the Dark guild prior to now. Shrugging it off they went back to doing what they were before, Lucy reading, Grey forming random objects with his ice and Natsu trying hard not to throw up on Lucy.

Three hours later they had arrived at the town, the six of them walked down the street, past the vendors and people who looked slightly stressed. Team Natsu frowned, not liking the dismal atmosphere. Walking up the steps to a large white building they knocked on the double doors at the front and waited for someone to answer.

"You must be the Fairy Tail Mages! Thank goodness you came, this situation is getting out of hand!" an old man said as soon as the door was open. He ushered them in and up a staircase into what looked like an office.

"I am so glad that you've come, all of the other Mages have failed but Fairy Tail is the strongest guild right?" the man said hopefully. Team Natsu smiled and assured him that if anyone could defeat the guild, it would be them. They left the mayor's house with directions to the Dark guild. Lucy reading the map and Erza yelling at Natsu and Grey for fighting, Wendy simply watching the three with her magic prepared in case anyone got seriously injured, which was quite likely if any of their past fights were something to go by. The townspeople just stared at them with varying degrees of hope in their eyes as they realized that that the five people and the flying blue cat were Mages.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, running ahead as soon as he got to the forest pathway.

"Oi! Flame Breath, wait for the rest of us!" Gray yelled, sprinting after him.

"Guys! Wait for us! You don't know where you're going!" screamed Lucy as they ran off into the forest. Erza, Lucy and Wendy ran after them, relying on the trail of ice and charred wood to lead them to the two idiots.

"I'm going to kill them," mutters Lucy as her skirt snags on branch. Erza was hacking her way through the branches with her one of her many swords, Wendy following behind her. Voices rang out ahead of them.

"I beat you here, Droopy Eyes!" yelled a certain pink-haired dragon slayer.

"No way, Squinty Eyes! I was here first," retorted the ice-make Mage.

"If you two don't both shut up I will hack you to pieces!" roared a very pissed off Erza as she Re-quipped her Purgatory Armor. The boys cowered in fear as Lucy looked at their surroundings; they were in a large clearing with a building in the middle. The building itself wasn't very wide but it was very tall, designed for the occupants to be able to see over the forest. The walls were black with seven visible windows on the outside. A large sign displaying the name 'Reaper's Eye' was hung up above the door.

"Uh guys? I think we're here," interrupted Wendy. The three fighting Mages stilled and looked up, noticing the looming structure for the first time since arriving.

"Aye!" Happy said cheerfully.

"Alright! Let's do this!" shouted Natsu, leaping towards the guild doors.

"Not so fast! We need a plan!" said Erza as she grabbed Natsu by the collar, choking him and dragging him back to the others.

It took roughly twenty minutes to come up with a decent plan with the interruptions from Natsu and Happy. In the end they decided that since it had only one door, and they couldn't detect in magic affecting the walls or their surroundings they were relying on Natsu to utterly destroy the wall. Effectively creating a diversion in order for the rest of them to take out the enemies from behind while they attack Natsu. Which he could definitely handle by himself.

"Natsu, now!" Erza whisper-yelled as they got into positions, Lucy already putting some power into her Fleuve d'Étoiles and Grey getting into attack position. Wendy was charging up her magic.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** "Natsu yelled, causing a massive ball of fire to destroy the wall.

"Now!" shouted Erza, rushing forwards and into the mass of fire and falling debris.

" **Open, Gate of the Bull, Taurus!** " Lucy chanted, ignoring the spirits perverted comments and jumping in after the others.

Ten minutes or so later, Team Natsu was standing in the middle of a burning room, each of them looking around suspiciously.

"I don't understand, if numerous attempts had been made to complete the job, why was it so easy for us?" Lucy asked quietly holding out a key. Natsu looked disappointed that there were so few enemies to fight and Erza was frowning. Wendy looked relieved.

"Maybe the Master is super strong, speaking of which, where is he?" Gray asked, picking up his discarded shirt.

"I'm right here, I see you have defeated almost everyone here. Although I don't appreciate you coming in here and harming my guild members, good job on defeating my Mages," a tall man said, standing in a doorway barely visible in the smoke. He stood there, clapping slowly as he talked.

"Are you the Master of Reaper's Eye?" Erza demanded, pointing her numerous swords from her Heaven's Wheel Armor towards the man. He glanced at the swords and looked slightly concerned. He scowled.

"Indeed. I'm assuming you are the one known as Titania and judging by the destruction of my lovely guildhall, Salamander and the famous Ice-Make Mage, Gray Fullbuster," the man said smoothly. In the background, Lucy was quietly seething for being excluded. The rest scowled.

"I'm afraid we will have to arrest you, all of your guild members have been defeated so surrender or else we will use force," Erza said, glaring. The man smirked, enraging her.

"Oh, but not all of my members have been defeated, you missed two," he said. The others narrowed their eyes, preparing for a battle.

"You called Master?" two monotone voices said from behind them. The five turned around swiftly and raised their weapons, Natsu preparing a fiery fist. Two girls around the age of seventeen were standing near the entrance, facing the Master. One of them seemed to be radiating cold and the other had her face covered, concealed by a hood.

"Ah, defeat these people for me would you Glacialis, Twifox? They're quite strong but shouldn't pose a problem for you two," he said confidently, smirking creepily. Natsu charged forward towards the one radiating more magic power. Grinning he prepared to strike the girl, to knock her out before she managed to use a spell. Throwing his fist out he struck faster than the average eye could follow, a blow that would surely kill the average human.

It was a shock when it was caught inches from her face. Natsu watched, his eyes widening, as her head tilted and she stared with emotionless eyes. With a quick flick of her wrist she threw Natsu headfirst into a wall, shocking the rest of Team Natsu. When Natsu didn't get up they began to worry. Watching with fearful eyes, Wendy went to see if Natsu was okay while the others got into battle stance. They hadn't noticed the other girl disappearing.

"I'm going to say this once, and only once: should anybody dare attack me or my guild again, I will send my two strongest Mages after them," the master said in a menacing voice.

They observed the girl, trying to get a reading on her strength. It was quite obvious that she was strong, abnormally so judging by the swiftness and ease which she had caught Natsu's flaming fist. On that note, she also seemed to have a certain resistance to heat and flame since she had no physical evidence of being harmed by Natsu's fire. The girl seemed to be of about seventeen or eighteen, so about their age. The magic felt similar to Gray's, leading them to believe that it was a form of Ice Make Magic. Erza frowned, Gray may be able to deal with this Mage and it seems like Natsu would have an advantage but there was still the other girl, who had disappeared.

"We can't simply abandon our job!" Erza said with determination. "Lucy, find the other Mage; she disappeared underground a few minutes ago. Wendy, get Natsu back up and healed, then you can help Lucy with the Earth Mage. Gray, help me with her until Natsu can fight."

Nodding, Lucy summoned Virgo and gave her spirit instructions, jumping in after her when Virgo waved Lucy down into the tunnel.

"I guess you will not be surrendering. Oh well, it was worth a shot," the Master said frowning. He waved his hand upwards and down, causing the girl to take action. Jumping forward, she kicks Gray in the chest, knocking him backwards and then ducks as Erza swipes her sword into the air near her head. Launching herself backwards she lands in a crouch several meters away from Erza and Gray.

"Damn, she isn't using magic," Gray mutters, keeping his eyes on her.

"Her movements are very robotic, even if she is a skilled fighter she doesn't move very fluidly," Erza remarks, frowning.

"What freaks me out is that her eyes are almost completely black, that is definitely not normal," Gray said, smashing his hand down onto his fist and summoning his Magic.

" **Ice-Make: Lance!** "

The girl stood there, not bothering to move as the projectiles shot towards her. Sidestepping most of them, she reached out and plucked one from the air. Inspecting it closely, she twirled it around in her fingers.

Then she did something so completely out of the ordinary that it blew away everything she'd done up until this point.

She opened her mouth, and bit the tip off of the glistening ice spear.

Gray stood there gaping, someone was eating his ice. Sure, people could eat ice but this girl was chewing on it with just her teeth! His ice was some of the strongest, unbreakable ice out there!

"Gray, I have a feeling that her magic isn't normal Ice-Make," Erza said.

His eyes widened as he took note of the girl taking deep breaths of the air that had suddenly dropped several degrees in temperature. They both recognized the magic that was about to be performed even if it was a different element. Feeling the immense amount of magical power, Erza Re-quipped into her Adamantine Armor and shielded herself while Gray dove behind a table.

"I think I preferred it when she wasn't using magic!" Gray mutters under his breath as he creates an Ice-Shield, presuming that a simple table would not block the attack sufficiently.

Then two shouts were heard from opposite sides of the hall.

" **Ice Dragon's Roar!** "

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** "

* * *

Okay, well that was the chapter!

I really hope it was okay, feel free to criticize it! Although leave constructive criticism, not just insults please... =.=

For those of you who are interested: I won't be demanding a certain amount of reviews in order to post a next chapter. I don't really feel like forcing people to stuff and I know I probably won't be getting a lot of reviews in the first place.

If there is anything that I am consistently doing wrong, please tell me! Keep in mind, I am still in High School and although I have some skill in writing, I have a lot to learn.

Thank you for reading! Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

I am so sorry! I have no excuse! I made a huge mistake and accidentally deleted the chapter from my computer and then a lot of stuff happened and I had to rewrite it and know it shouldn't have taken a month but I'm taking exams and I'm a lazy person and I really wanted to update but then I decided it could wait when really it couldn't because I have to get this done! And now I'm rambling...

Anyways, here it is!

(I'm so sorry!)

* * *

Before anyone knew what was happening steam erupted as the two powerful attacks clashed, blinding everyone in a thick fog.

"Mavis, I can't see a thing," Gray said, trying to clear the air in front of his face.

In the center of the hall, Natsu and the girl were staring each other down. The girl was still wearing a blank expression, completely void of emotion. Natsu had a mixture of expressions on his face, somewhere between excitement and anger. The silence stretched on as they seemed to be assessing each others abilities. Gray and Erza waited patiently, watching for any sign of who would make the first move and then what to do from there. Wendy had already gone after Lucy, who had went down with Virgo to find the other Mage. Then Natsu spoke up.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. The girl stilled, as though trying to find a response.

"That is none of your concern," she said blankly. Blinking, she continued to stare at Natsu.

Then she moved.

" **Ice Dragon's Frozen Fist** ," the girl yelled as magic covered her fist, encasing it in a shell of sheer ice. Natsu's eyes widened as he quickly blocked the oncoming hit and dodged, grabbing her fist as he lit up his in an attempt to melt the ice shell.

"You're a Dragon Slayer? What generation?" Natsu said, gritting his teeth as he increased the heat radiating from his body, responding to the frigid wind that was emanating from the other Mages body.

"You do not need to know what generation I am in order to fight me," she said, increasing the amount of magic as Natsu increased his heat. Natsu frowned, wondering why she wouldn't answer him.

"Are you first generation? Who was your dragon?" he persisted, unaware that their combined heat and cold were now either freezing or melting the hall as they both attempted to overpower each other. Erza was now clad in her Flame Empress armor and Gray was jumping down the hole after the girls, deciding that he would be of no use up above.

"I am not required to tell you that," she said, her voice monotone, her magic pressure steadily increasing as she spoke.

"Why the hell not? Are you second?" Natsu said, now annoyed as he struggled to keep up with the magic radiating off her. No response was given.

The hall was being altered by the magic emanating from the two combatants. A cyclone of ice and flames exploded outwards, engulfing the entire hall and completely obliterating everything in it's wake.

Fortunately Erza, sensing the increase in power had already taken cover with her Adamantine Armor.

She had seen the signs: the constant blank expression, monotone voice, eyes with overly large pupils and the responses to Natsu's questions as though she was under orders. There was no doubt about it, these girls were not in control of their bodies. Glaring at the space in front of her, Erza recalled one of her S-Class missions where she and Team Natsu had been called in to help free a village where a single Dark Mage had taken the wills of almost everyone there. It hadn't been difficult as Lucy, drawing upon her vast resource of knowledge, informed them that to break the spell they simply needed to defeat the one pulling the strings. The more people that the Mage had enslaved, the more magic energy they had. This one was probably fairly weak, seeing as the only Mages in the guild who were controlled were the two that had appeared after the rest of the Mages were knocked out.

And in this case it was quite obvious who was doing that. It was definitely that creepy guy that they had refereed to as 'Master'.

Gritting her teeth, she fought against the pressure the cyclone of the opposing elements created and stepped out from behind her shield.

"Virgo, is there any way you could find her down here? Maybe find some light too?" Lucy asked her spirit, not daring to move from the first safe spot since jumping down into the tunnels. She was thanking the stars that she had chosen to go with boots that fortunately didn't have heels this morning. She would not have bee able to walk, let alone run, in the soft earth down in the underground maze that the Mage seemingly created in the short time that they were down here.

"Certainly Princess, I can feel three presences down here. One is unfamiliar, I assume that to be the Mage your are attempting to locate. However it appears the the young Sky Dragon Slayer and the Stripper are down here as well, would you like me to find them?" the Spirit said, pulling a glowing lantern out from nowhere.

"I wonder why Gray is down here..." Lucy muttered, tying her hair up.

"I also feel a significant amount of magical energy being released above ground, should I locate them?" Virgo asked again.

"Please do Virgo, this Mage seems much stronger than she looks, thank you for your help," Lucy replied, taking her Fleuve d'Étoiles off her belt.

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo asked, as usual.

"No Virgo," Lucy replied, shuddering slightly.

"As you wish Princess, allow me to lead the way," Virgo said, walking forward.

Lucy followed the Stellar Spirit through the tunnels, climbing up and jumping down levels occasionally. They walked in silence, observing carefully with the small amount of light that they had. The walls were covered with markings, and it didn't seem as though there was any magic holding the earth up. Lucy had gotten lost in her thoughts and didn't notice the rapid footsteps coming towards her until a voice echoed around her.

"Oi, Lucy! Virgo! There you are!" a male voice shouted. Lucy and Virgo stopped as Gray came into the light.

"Weren't you helping Erza?" Lucy asked, confused.

"I was, but turns out she uses Ice Dragon Magic; I don't think I'd be much help against her," he said. Lucy agreed, if she uses Ice Dragon magic she would be immune to pretty much any of Gray's attacks.

"Wow, another Dragon Slayer. Too bad she's in a Dark Guild," Lucy said, sighing.

"Any sign of the other Mage?" Gray asked, looking behind him. Lucy shook her head

"I've been looking for Wendy actually, this Mage seems stronger than she looks and while I don't know how useful Wendy's attacks would be underground it would be nice to have some backup," Lucy said. Virgo had her hand to the ground, eyes closed.

"The other one is pretty strong, Natsu was struggling to keep up," Gray said, frowning.

"Princess I've manged to locate the Sky Sorceress," Virgo said, standing up.

"Thank you Virgo, please lead the way," Lucy said, motioning for the Stellar Spirit to go ahead.

"I wonder what Magic she used to make these tunnels," Lucy spoke up after a little while, ducking under an exposed tree root.

"Some form of Earth Magic I'm guessing," Gray replied from behind her.

"You don't think she would be a Dragon Slayer by any chance?" Lucy said, running her fingers along the distinctive markings lining the tunnel.

"It's a possibility, it isn't the first time that a pair of Dragon Slayers have shown up," Gray said, referring to the Twin Dragon Slayers.

"We should be careful though... Virgo how far away is Wendy?" Lucy asked, feeling as though they've been walking for a while.

"Right there Princess," Virgo replied, pointing upwards, "I suggest you summon Aries."

Alarmed, Lucy and Gray looked up just as the faint sound of screaming reached their ears, growing louder by the millisecond.

" **Open Gate of the Ram, Aries!** " yelled Lucy, whipping the key out in front of her as Wendy fell.

The tunnel was immediately filled with golden light and then Virgo, Lucy and Gray were engulfed in a mass of pink fluff.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" a familiar voice squeaked from outside the fluff, which they now realized was Aries' wool.

"What the hell is this?" Gray yelled, trying to escape.

"Would you prefer Wendy hitting the ground at full force Gray?" Lucy yelled back, annoyed.

"I'm sorry it took so long Miss Lucy!" the Stellar Spirit said.

"We're fine now let us out please Aries, that was wonderful" Lucy said, already unhooking another key from her belt.

"Of course! I'm sorry, here you go," Aries said, the wool disappeared and the Stellar Spirit went back to the Spirit World.

"You found me," a voice said from a few meters down the tunnel.

The three members of Fairy Tail turn around to face their opponent, gasping when they caught sight of the Mage.

She resembled more dragon than human, with dark brown wings speckled with green spread out behind her and a dark tail which seemed to be made of dirt swishing through the air. Upon closer inspection you could see dark scales coating the sides of her face, arms and legs. She was crouched down, staring at them blankly. She had brown hair done up in pigtails and her eyes were a vibrant green, her pupils resembling a dragons. She was wearing a dress that was green and brown, resembling Michelles but much shorter. Long talons were dug into the soil around her, helping her keep balance.

"I am under orders to kill you," she continued, seemingly unaware of the gaping faces.

"Guys she's a Dragon Slayer too, no doubt about it," Gray said, glaring at the Mage.

"I've never seen Natsu-san or Gajeel-san like that, even in their Dragonforce," Wendy said nervously, eyeing the girl.

"Maybe it's some kind of Lacrima! Doesn't matter right now because in case you haven't noticed we're in a tunnel! If Wendy tries any of her offensive spells it might collapse!" Lucy said, a panicked look on her face.

"I could freeze the walls in place," Gray suggested, his hands already moving.

"What about the roof?" Lucy said, keeping an eye on their opponent.

"That too, don't worry, I'll keep the ground unfrozen," Gray said doing as he suggested.

"Thanks Gray, come on Wendy!" Lucy yelled, jumping forward and cracking her whip. Gray finished icing the tunnel just as Wendy released a Dragon Roar, Lucy ducking as the attack spiraled overhead. Lucy sprinted forward beside the attack and jumped towards the mage, landing a solid kick in her chest.

Or so she thought.

The momentum of her kick carried her foot straight through the other Mage, causing it to crumble back down into the earth, revealing that it was only a double.

"Guys! She can make clones of herself out of the earth!" Lucy yelled, looking around for the Mage. The sound of wing beats caught her attention and she spun around in that direction, seeing at least a dozen clones standing completely still.

"She got away," Gray said, glaring as he sent an Ice Lance towards the clones, obliterating about half of them.

"If we had more light we could tell which clones are simply earth and the real one, these are all just dirt and rocks," Lucy said, wiping dirt off her boots. Eyes flashing angrily as she saw the stains that would definitely _not_ come out any time soon.

` "Does Virgo have another of those? I think I dropped the first one," Gray said, apologetic. Lucy held her head in a way that clearly spoke of a headache.

"Gray, I can't just call my spirits out whenever I want," Lucy snapped.

"Alright, alright," Gray said, holding his hands out in front of him in surrender.

"Besides I noticed something else," Lucy said, turning around to face the others.

"What is it Lucy?" Gray asked, frowning.

"Wendy you wouldn't happen to know what you did to Erigor back when you and Bickslow were battling him? When you made his memories return," Lucy asked, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I mixed my Healing Magic with my Roar!" Wendy said, understanding.

"Do you have enough magic to do that now?" Lucy inquired, her tone more urgent as she saw Gray narrowly dodging one of the Mages slashes.

"I should be able too, but only once," Wendy said, immediately starting to gather her magic. Lucy nodded.

"I've got a plan, listen carefully," Lucy said, motioning for the others to come closer.

* * *

It took almost half an hour to find the Mage, relying on Wendy's Dragon Slayer senses required them to be almost absolutely quiet, something not easily done.

When they did find her, Gray, as per Lucy's instructions, sprinted over to engage the girl in a fight before she could create a clone or run away again. Gritting his teeth he nimbly dodged her attacks, sustaining only minor wounds from her slashes.

"On my signal, get ready," Lucy yelled at Wendy, running towards the two.

"Lucy what are you doing," Gray shouted, seeing Lucy running towards him.

"Do what I tell you to, I have a plan," Lucy said as she leaped past him and over a gap, which was very conveniently placed, flinging her whip out behind her and catching their opponent around her arm and swinging her to the side. The girl yelped as her arm was caught and flung her other arm out, catching the wall with her talons in order to avoid falling into the hole.

Lucy smirked as she pulled her whip tighter, holding the Mage suspended in the air.

"Gray! Freeze her in place," Lucy yelled, struggling to keep the struggling girl in place as the ice freezes her talons into the earth.

"Wendy now!" Lucy screamed as she felt the influx in magical power, signaling a magic spell.

" **Sky Dragon's Healing Roar**!" Wendy yelled, a huge blast of healing and wind magic rocketing through the tunnel towards the frozen target.

Both Lucy and Gray gasped as the Roar made contact, engulfing the girl in a swirling storm of blue and white. The screams were quickly silenced as the healing magic took over, soaking her skin in a blue glow. They watched as her head tilted back, her mouth open in a silent scream and her eyes wide as the intruding magic was gently pulled out of her body. The Fairy Tail Mages eyes were glued on to the black and purple mist seeping out of her body and disappearing into the air. This lasted for what seemed like minutes as she was cleansed of the magic controlling her will.

At last the Healing Magic finished it's work, allowing the Mage to fall limp as she passed out. Immediately Lucy ran forward, keeping the whip taut and getting close enough so Gray could unfreeze her talons without her falling into the chasm. Catching her, Gray and Lucy gently laid her down.

"I'll see if she has any leftover intruding magic in her," Wendy suggested, kneeling down and beginning the process.

"Great, so that's one done," Lucy said, "I hope she'll be alright."

"I think she'll be fine, but we've got to save the other one," Gray said, staring down at the Mage.

"What's strange is we've been assuming that this is her Dragon Force mode but it hasn't disappeared and she's unconscious," Lucy remarked, a hand on her chin.

"You don't think that-" Gray was cut off as a sharp gasp escaped from the lips of the girl, no longer unconscious.

Gray and Lucy rushed over and knelt down beside her, as Wendy ceased her Healing Magic. The girls eyes flew open and she sat there, a myriad of emotions crossed her face.

"She's remembering," Wendy whispered. After a few moments, her eyes grew even wider and tears began to form. Seeing this Lucy leaned forward and gently hugged the girl, knowing that remembering what she'd been forced to do must have been quite a shock.

"It's okay, you're fine now," Lucy said, noticing that her eyes were much clearer than before. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried, sobs escaping her mouth as she hugged Lucy back. This lasted for a few minutes as Lucy calmed her down.

"T-thank you," the Mage whispered, finally calmed down enough to speak. Her eyes were red and swollen, tear tracks lined her face and she _really_ needed a tissue.

"It was nothing, what's your name," Lucy asked kindly.

"T-Twifox," she said, blinking back more tears before she continued.

"He has our Exceeds, a-and Ali too," she choked out.

"It's okay we're going to rescue them, what are their names," Wendy asked, leaning forward.

"Leefit and G-Gwen, a-and Ali is my friend," Twifox said, her voice quiet.

"Do you know where your Exceeds are?" Gray asked.

"N-no, I can't remember much, you have to save Ali!" Twifox said, her voice urgent.

"Don't worry, we will definitely save your friends!" Lucy said, her voice full of optimism.

"B-be careful, she's really strong," she cautioned, then added, "If you defeat the Master, his control will break."

"That's good to know, do you know where he is?" Gray asked.

"I'm right here," an authoritative voice said behind them.

* * *

I hope it was okay, I'm still learning!

Constructive criticism is definitely alright with me, actually any reviews are..

Thank you for reading!

-Seren


	4. Chapter 4: Saved

I am so sorry! I'm travelling in Asia right now and before that I had a ski camp and I'd been super busy!

I have the chapter now though! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Things were not going very well for Natsu.

He was starting to wish that this battle would just end, soon. Not an hour earlier he'd been all fired up, ready to take a Dark Guild down, collect the reward money, convince them to walk home and go sleep in Lucy's bed. Maybe sneaking in a few meals along the way...

Unfortunately for him that did not seem likely to happen anytime soon, due to the crazy mage who seems to be hellbent on destroying him.

He was yanked out of his thoughts as several shards of ice sliced through the air beside him.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled as he swung his body sideways in order to avoid the incoming attacks. Ducking, he prepared his magic and leapt off the ground, propelling his body with his flames he crossed his arms over his chest and rocketed towards the girl.

" **Fire Dragons Sword Horn!** " Natsu yelled, feeling the magic flow through him.

His opponent, having not been expecting what looked like a fiery torpedo as an attack hastily threw up her arms and reinforced them with ice.

Natsu, having been expecting more of a defense had boosted the power of his attack significantly. The resulting collision shocked both of them as they obliterated one of the remaining walls and slammed down onto the grass outside. The girl rolled for a few meters and then leapt up, spinning around and blindly shooting off a few icy arrows behind her to see that Natsu had already gotten up and was staring at his scarf in shock. They were still as something stirred within Natsu. His expression darkened and his eyes narrowed, not leaving his scarf. This was not simply annoyance, it was clear that he was seriously pissed. Both mages were silent as his rage seemed to build, his expression growing darker with each moment and the look in his eyes getting scarier. The girl, had she had her full emotional capacities would have been likely been running away from him screaming. Flames ignited on his body, burning away the plants around him and smoke filled the air. His mouth twisting into a scowl, he took one end of his scarf in his hands and smoothed it down, exposing a clean slice that had almost cut straight through it. It had been caught in one of her attacks and was now hanging on by simply a few threads.

No words could describe the fury Natsu felt at that moment. Snarling at the girl, he launched himself towards her and delivered a hard punch to the side of her face, surprising her with his increased strength even though her face remained blank. Pain clouded her vision as she was hit again, she had no time to react.

Throwing herself backwards to avoid another punch she somersaulted and crouched low behind a fallen log before forming claws made of ice and quickly scaling a nearby tree, using the branches as footholds and reinforcing the branches with her magic. Natsu was in hot pursuit, literally, as he leapt up to the branches, cutting off her ascent with a roar of fire. Flipping off the tree she landed on her knees and slammed her hands down into the dirt, fingers splayed.

Frost spread outwards from her hands and froze the nearby ground as she concentrated her magic. The air grew cold as she shouted a spell.

" **Freezing Mountain of the Ice Dragon** ," her voice rang out as Natsu leapt from the branches, ready to tackle her. Time seemed to still as she released a huge burst of magic, freezing the surrounding landscape. Suddenly a gigantic mountain of ice burst from the ground, scattering various rocks and dirt. Natsu's eyes widened in fear as he was swallowed by the mountain of ice along with the tree and a few unlucky birds who had not escaped.

Standing up the girl released a breath and swayed a bit, having lost quite a bit of magical energy. Feeling a burst of magical energy and heat she looked up to the ice mountain just in time to see it melt away into little streams. In the middle was a furious Natsu glaring at her.

"It appears I may have underestimated you," she said emotionlessly, closing her eyes and spreading her arms.

Releasing a breath, she tilted her head back and allowed the magic to cease powering her transformation. Her skin started to glow, giving off a eerie blue light and causing the air around her to freeze. Snow and ice sprinkled the ground around her as they were shook off of newly formed wings and a tail. The tail, much like a lizards, ended with a deadly shard of ice. Scales seemed to grow on certain parts of her skin, shiny scales made of ice that glinted in the sunlight not blocked by the smoke.

Her tail swished as fangs grew from her mouth and sharp icy fins grew from the sides of her head, parting her hair. Her fingers finished in long claws made of ice, her fingers spreading and unclenching to avoid stabbing her own hands.

And then her eyes opened. One was completely normal, no difference from before, but the other eye which was made of ice was now glowing brightly.

Natsu stood agape, thoroughly dumbstruck at her change.

"Is that your Dragonforce?" he asked, beginning to feel quite scared as she glared at him, he recalled how his enemies had looked at him when he entered his Dragonforce and suddenly pitied them.

"This is my natural appearance, I have ceased my transformation that allowed me to appear human, prepare to die," she said, raising her arms and preparing to cast a spell.

* * *

They knew as soon as the voice reached their ears that the master of Reaper's Eye had found them. Not surprising really, they had made quite a bit of noise during the fight, loud noises which would have carried quite far through the tunnels.

The Fairy Tail mages glared at the man, each of them seething in fury as he calmly stepped towards them. One step at a time he grew closer to the unconscious girl and the little group, reaching out his hand he held his palm out towards them, spreading his fingers and curling them inwards. The three felt a tug in their chest and prepared to retaliate, leaping up from their crouched positions. He opened his mouth.

The Fairy Tail mages eyes widened and they stopped moving as a dark figure with glowing red eyes reached her armored hand and grasped his neck firmly. His eyes bulged comically and he began gasping for air and clawing the hand holding him up. He kicked back and nearly broke his foot on her metal boots.

"Release everyone that you are holding captive with your magic," Erza commanded, her voice cold.

Frantic, he nodded and began agreeing silently. His eyes glowed with a dark purplish light for a moment and then he finally lost consciousness and fell limply from her hand. The Titania stepped into the open, glancing down at the shocked Fairy Tail wizards and nodding to herself as she saw the unconscious mage.

"I apologize for not catching him sooner, though I see you had the situation under control," she remarked, walking towards them and kneeling down beside the girl. Glancing at the group she asked a silent question.

"Her name is Twifox apparently, we used one of Wendy's spells to release her mind and body from his control," Lucy spoke up.

"What magic does she use?" Erza asked, hoping to confirm her suspicions.

"We think it's Earth Dragonslayer, but we don't know anything else really. Her magic lets her tunnel, like Virgo, but it's different and more powerful," Gray said, indicating the maze of tunnels around them.

"We don't really know why she looks like that either, it isn't her Dragonforce though because she wouldn't be able to sustain it while unconscious," Wendy said.

"Very well, we should inform the client that the job is completed," Erza said, turning away and walking back through the tunnel leading back to the surface.

Gray picked up the girl bridal style, following behind Erza. Lucy had the master of Reapers Eye being carried by Virgo, Wendy eyeing the bruises on his neck nervously.

When they finally reached the end of the tunnel there was a collective sigh of relief. One at a time, they climbed out of the tunnel.

* * *

Launching herself into the air, the girl flapped once, twice and then a third before she finally attacked Natsu, who was yelling for Happy.

" **Ice Dragon's Roar** ," she yelled, a cyclone of ice and snow shooting from her mouth, freezing the rest of the clearing as it followed the target who was sprinting away from it wildly.

"Happy! Kinda need you here Buddy!" he shouted, taking cover behind a frozen log.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled, shooting out of the sky and grabbing him, flying off just as quickly.

"Thanks Happy," Natsu yelled over the wind, scanning the skies for a glimpse of the girl.

Happy finally stopped, hovering in the air while Natsu searched. His face twisted in confusion as they waited.

"Where the hell is she?" Natsu asked, growing impatient.

"Hey Natsu, I don't think my Aera can hold any longer!" Happy warned, frantic.

"Just a bit longer Buddy, see if you can get closer to the ground," the fire Dragonslayer responded, looking north.

"Natsu! I can't hold it anymore!" Happy said, dragging Natsu downwards as rapidly as he could while his wings flickered out of existence. They lasted for just a few seconds longer before they completely failed.

With a startled yelp they plummeted, dread filled them as they realized that they were too far away from the ground to survive without sustaining major injury. Natsu tried to use his fire but found he had little magic left.

They fell, Natsu grabbing Happy and holding him close, cradling him, hoping to shield him from the impact as he had done with Lucy.

They were about 20 meters up, Natsu guessed as he grit his teeth. He closed his eyes and braced for impact.

It came as a great shock to them when instead of slamming into the cold hard ground and possibly breaking every bone in his body, he instead was torn from his descent and pulled up into a pair of arms.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice yelled, causing Natsu to open his eyes. At first he was staring into the sky, but then he looked up and realized that the same girl who had been trying to kill him had just saved him. She looked different though, he noted, her eyes were warmer and softer. She also seemed less tense, her wings flapping steadily, the air vibrated with every wing beat as she struggled to hold the three of them aloft.

"Why did you save us?" Natsu asked slightly uncomfortable at the thought of being in the enemies grasp.

"It was my fault you were put in that position," she said, scanning the sky for the telltale plume of smoke indicating the wreck that was the guild.

"Yeah but we were fighting, you tried to kill me!" Natsu shouted indignantly.

"Yeah!" Happy piped up, having been in a state of shock.

"Me and Twifox were being controlled by the master of Reapers Eye, have been for several years. We are in Fairy Tails debt for freeing us," she said solemnly. Natsu's eyes widened in realization an he realized that there was a questions that's been nagging at him since she caught him and Happy.

"Who exactly are you?" he asked, looking up, he saw a wide smile spread across her face.

"Glacialis, but call me Ali, and I'm the Ice Dragonslayer."

* * *

To say they were shocked when they saw the destruction was an understatement to say the least.

The landscape looked like a war zone, there were small fires burning all over and certain parts were completely burnt away. There were fallen logs everywhere, shards of ice sticking out of nearly every tree visible and even from the ground. Puddles littered the clearing, spreading outwards from a circle of burnt grass and mud.

"What the hell happened here?!" Gray yelled in shock. Nobody responded as they noticed the clearing was significantly larger than before. Behind them, the remains of the guildhall crashed to the ground, scattering stones and broken furniture. The sign rolled away down the hill, shattering on a lump of ice protruding from the charred earth.

"Oh Mavis... Please tell me we won't have to pay for this," Lucy said, coughing in the smoky air.

"I think we're good Lucy-san, it was a dark guild after all," Wendy said, watching the building crumble.

"We need to find Natsu," Erza said, searching the area. Behind them, a groan came from the ground, where Gray had set Twifox down away from the debris.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lucy asked once they realized she was awake. The Dragonslayer sat up and stretched, before squinting into the sky, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and pointed.

"They're coming," she said, before yawning and curling back into a ball, promptly falling asleep. The Fairy Tail mages stared dumbstruck, similar thoughts running through their heads. _Did she just fall back asleep?_ _She woke up just for that?_

"Hey guys!" A loud and familiar voice shouted before something heavy landed on the ground in front of them.

"Natsu! You're alright!" Lucy said happily. Natsu grinned at them as they smiled in relief. Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew down from above. Snapping their heads up, they saw a girl with icy blue wings and a tail plummet from the sky and land in a crouch on the ground in front of them. Standing up, she brushed some dirt from her shorts and glared at Natsu.

"What on Earthland were you thinking!? You could have died after I'd gone through all the trouble to save you! I could have let you plummet to your death!" she said, tail swishing furiously behind her.

"I wouldn't die from that, don't worry. Guys! This is-" he was cut off by the girl who they recognized as the Ice Dragonslayer whom Natsu had been fighting.

"I can introduce myself Fire-Breath, go take care of those fires before they set the rest of the forest on fire," she ordered, she flashed her fangs at him when he hesitated but ultimately the prospect of food enticed him to run off. Gray was laughing in the background, already feeling like he would enjoy her company immensely. She turned around and smiled.

"Hello! I'm Glacialis, but call me Ali. You wouldn't happen to have seen my friend Twifox around have you?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you have the time and constructive criticism is always welcome.

(Of course my ego always needs feeding... :P)

Arigatou!

-Seren


End file.
